buenas noches niña buena
by jeannymard
Summary: en este songfic alice es una chica nerd toda anti social y desarreglada y alfred se enamora de ella y decide invitarla a pasar la noche con el, pero alice no es ese tipo de chica ella jamas desobedeseria una regla por un amorío nunca, scott no la perdonaría y tampoco ella se perdonaría así misma... vaya quien dijo que ser buena era un trabajo fácil ... pase y lean :)


**Buenas noches niña buena:**

Holii~ mátenme y denle de comer de mi carne a los tiburones; por no subir ni actualizar ni un nada XD hoy estoy de bunas-malas (si de buenas-malas), porque primero empezaron la clases hijas de su madre y hoy me dedicaron una canción (Waw ~=w=~) la canción es de Ricardo arjona y se llama niña buena

El punto es que cuando la escuche pensé al instante en nyoinglaterra , y me dije mi misma que tal si hago un songfic de esta linda canción con nyoiggy y Alfred como protas y nació esto

Leaaaaan leer de sueños ~u~

**/**

No podía creerlo se había enamorado de la ñoña del colegio; porque de todas las mujeres del mundo Alice kirkland, esa mujer era una completa inmaculada, jamás había hecho nada malo en su vida, una completa niña buena sin algún sentido de lo que es vivir al máximo y gozar de las cosas deliciosas del pecado, como la lujuria y la vanidad sin embargo había algo en ella, era una mujer sencilla algunos tachaban su sencillez como fealdad porque no se arreglaba ni nada, a ella poco le importaba su aspecto.

Entonces por que el gran Alfred .F. Jones no podía sacársela de la cabeza, esa maldita niña buena la debieron haber sacado del infierno solo para hacerle a él la vida cuadritos.

Pero ya no, no señor el iba a declararse a la nerd del colegio y la invitaría a salir esta misma noche, si eso haría.

**/**

Hay estaba Alice, estaba arreglando algunos libros lista para volver a casa a estudiar y preparar la cena a sus hermanos mayores, y de repente un brazo fuerte cierra su casillero y la acorrala a ella, Alice voltea y no puede creer lo que sus ojos verdes ven, delante de ella se encontraba Alfred, Alfred Jones ALFRED JONES el capitán del equipo de futbol americano el tipo mas codiciado del colegio un completo rompe corazones acorralándola como si fuera un animal o alguna presa para un depredador hambriento.

Sonrojado y mirando para otro lado, pero con su rostro enfrente de la rubia, cuando al fin decide voltear rostro a la joven, esta lo miraba como si fuera un animal extraño.

—A-Alice verdad. —dice tartamudeando mirando a la chica fijamente, ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza en silencio y todavía en shock no podía creer que Alfred le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra.

—T-te gustaría venir esta noche a mi casa. —pregunta rascándose la nuca con la otra mano.

Alice abre los ojos como platos simplemente no podía creérselo, ella era de un mundo total mente opuesto al de él, en que estaba pensando acaso era idiota o que.

—estás hablando en serio. —pregunto la muchacha aun incrédula, es que simplemente en que mente cabía que con su aspecto le llegaría a gustar al chico más popular de la escuela, solo en sus mas locos sueños.

Por otro lado. ¿Esta noche en su casa?, sus hermanos no se lo permitirían jamás y ella no desobedecería una de las reglas más estrictas de Scott, que era estar ahí en casa temprano después del colegio y no salir de noche a menos que cumpla la mayoría de edad y si llegaba a cumplir los 18 tenía que darle un informe detallado del lugar al cual iría con quien estaría y cuándo volvería, y que si no cumplía con las normas vería que tan malo podría llegar a ser y de por si el ya era un demonio desde que nació.

Pues no quedaba de otra Alfred.

—lo siento no puedo no me dejan salir de noche así que perdón. —la niña le dio un empujoncito al pecho de Alfred para quitárselo de encima, pero este se negaba a moverse.

—perdón pero es una invitación que no te permitiré que rechaces. —dijo mirando la desafiantemente.

Alice rueda los ojos y con otro empujón mas fuerte así se libera del acorralamiento.

—lo siento. —dijo cuando ya iba mas o menos lejos sin voltear a verle la cara a Alfred.

Estaba frunciendo el seño como se atrevía esa esa nerd a rechazarlo de esa manera, corre a donde esta ella y rápidamente toma su mano entregándole un pelito y susurrándole al oído te estaré esperando con un tono sensual que deja a la pobre Alice perpleja en el media del pasillo sonrojada a más no poder y con la mente completamente en blanco. ¿pero QUE COÑO HABIA PASADO?, Se preguntaba la pobre mujer.

De todas maneras ella no iría

**/esa misma noche/**

Alice prende el televisor ya no había nada más que estudiar y estaba aburrida sus hermanos estaban dormidos y ella pues ella hay sin hacer absoluta mente nada que vida más monótona no?

En eso su hermano Bryan sale de su alcoba y se encuentra a su hermana viendo un programa de modas.

—quieres verte bien verdad. —Alice voltea a ver a su hermano con cara de, que haces despierto a esta hora y al parecer el conocía muy bien esa cara.

—si decides verte bien… entonces pórtate… mal. —le dice a su hermana y se retira a la cocina por un vaso de agua y Alice callada y sorprendida su hermano quería que ella desobedeciera a Scott la autoridad en la familia al que nadie le podía negar nada.

Cuando su hermano regresa de la cocina la mira fijamente y le sonríe de lado.

—pero si decides portarte mal… avísame. —y se va justo a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo.

Alice se queda completamente callada y decide también ir a su alcoba a descansar un poco. Enciende la radio que estaba en su mesita de noche y se tuba en su cama para ver si le llegaba el sueño con la música, pero nada no tenía ni una pisca de sueño no había nada realmente bueno en la radio que le provocara sueño, entonces visualiza la luna desde su ventana una luna hermosa y redonda una luna llena, saca su móvil y le toma una foto seria su nuevo fondo de pantalla.

**/**

Alfred caminaba por la ciudad tranquilo pero incomodo al mismo tiempo por ver a todas esas parejas besándose y asiendo cosas indebidas a altas horas de la noche, el chico se había cansado de esperar a Alice y decidió dar una vuelta por ahí, simplemente no podía quedarse en su casa con tanto espacio en el colchón

**/**

Alice se debatía internamente ya estaba vestida y ahora decidiría el ir o no, no no iría no decaería e la tentación la moral por delante, Alice kirkland no era del tipo de adolecente que se iba de fiesta sin avisar y menos con un hermano como Scott y a si terminaba Alice su día de hoy.

**/**

Alfred al fin llego a su casa sabía que yo no vendría su niña buena a visitarlo.

**El que dijo que la noche es pa' dormir,****  
****jamás toco algún timbre y a correr****.**

**/**

Alice, se decía a sí misma la joven entre sueños. tu jamás sabrás de la que significa regresar sin nunca intentar salir.

**/**

—Esa mujer.— decía Alfred recostado en la cama.— no sabrá nunca de lo que se acaba de perder y sin más que decir se quedo dormido.

—buenas noche niña buena te mereces un diploma, moralina je je por andar inmaculandote en la pena, por perderte tantos besos en la esquina. —dijo hablando entre sueños.

**Buenas noches niña buena**

A la mañana siguiente Alfred llega temprano al colegio y deja una carta en el casillero de Alice sin más que hacer se retira a su clase.

Alice llega puntual como siempre y lo primero que hace es revisar su casillero. Encontrando una carta que decía, para ti niña buena ábrela y léela despacio, grábatela en la mente si quieres.

Alice abrió la carta y en peso a leer.

**Te dejo este mensaje resentido**

**Por quedare en casa cuando la verbena…**

**Por no darle de comer a los sentidos**

**Te espero hoy en mi casa otra vez por favor ven quieres**

**Buenas noches **

**Firma: Alfred**

Alice tapa su boca no podía creer que si la estuviera esperando, y se le comienzan a salir unas lagrimas de puro coraje, arruga la carta y la tira en el basurero mas cercano

**/**

Esa noche Alfred volvió a preparar todo como la noche anterior listo para una velada romántica.

Pero en su mente se decía que si ella no venia lo entendería, lo hubiera puesto en la carta, **si decides no venir lo entenderé**. Hubiera sonado bonito.

Horas y horas y ni rastro de la joven ya Alfred estaba desesperado se levanto del colchón, apago las vela de la habitación y el fogón. Devolvería al tipo que cantaba serenatas que había alquilado y algo inventaría para quitarse ese dolor que le invadía su desdichado corazón.

**/**

Alice lloraba no es que no quisiera ir es que no podía ella estaba condenada, condena a ser mascota de la sociedad, tenía que cumplir con su rutina y el esquema de su vida.

Perdió perdió ya había perdido ante un notario de vida monótona, toda su voluntad.

Una completa esclava, todo por ser tan buena demasiado buena tal vez.

Buenas noches,  
niña buena,  
te mereces un diploma moralina,  
por andar inmaculándote en la pena,  
por perderte tantos besos en la esquina.

Y así hasta que Alice no se decida pasan los días, el esperándola y ella esperando que algún día pueda vencer a su orgullo y su perfecto sentido de la responsabilidad.

**Fin?**

Notas de la autora:

Ñeeeh lo sé es algo deprimente, no los culpo pero para quienes llegaron hasta aquí gracias de verdad besos~…se deprimieron a que se de cierta forma me siento identificada con Alice ustedes que opinan bien mal pésimo doy asco merezco un premio óscar o que, su opiniones me las pueden dejar en Reviews tomen un caramelito por haber llegado hasta aquí bey bey :*


End file.
